


Renewal

by the_me09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Rhodey runs the bath while Tony grabs them drinks. It’s become something of a tradition, after grueling missions, to relax in the bath together.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Twenty - Washing Each Other

Tony feels gritty when he steps out of the armor; sweaty, bloody, he probably smells, but there’s the remnants of a bloody nose clinging to his face, so that’s all he smells. Rhodey steps out of the War Machine armor and from the look on his face, he’s feeling the same disgusting grittiness. They share a look and both head to the bathroom. 

The fight was brutal, but quick, a victory with no casualties. He should feel better, but he’s wiped out. Peter was still chattering after it was over and Tony couldn’t help thinking… he’s getting too old for this. His arms and legs are stiff, his joints ache. 

Rhodey runs the bath, while Tony grabs them drinks. It’s become something of a tradition, after grueling missions to relax in the bath together. 

Tony hands Rhodey his scotch and then sheds his clothes and steps into the bath. Rhodey joins him a moment later, groaning as he sinks into the water. 

“Don’t know if you’ve been silent this long in years,” Rhodey says with a teasing smile. 

“Just enjoying your company Rhodey-cakes,” Tony says and sips his drink. He slouches down in the tub. “You want me to talk about how today was tough? How the kid makes me feel ancient, shit, and he’s so reckless.”

“Reminds me of someone.” Rhodey shifts so they’re side by side and turns on the jacuzzi jets. Tony can’t hold back the moan as the hot water massages him. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony grumbles. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the edge of the bath. That really took it out of him. He could fall asleep right here. 

The touch of a loofah startles him. Rhodey laughs, and slowly runs the sponge along his shoulders, down his chest. Tony hums, allows Rhodey to wash all the dirt and blood off him. He steals a kiss when Rhodey leans over to grab a washcloth. Rhodey grins and kisses him warmly, and then drapes the washcloth over his face. Tony snorts and pinches Rhodey under the water. 

By the time Rhodey’s done washing him, Tony feels like he could drift off. Instead, he grabs another washcloth and gently runs it over Rhodey’s face, his jaw, his cheeks. Rhodey lets out a satisfied noise. Tony finishes with the loofah, pressing close to Rhodey to wash his shoulders and back. Rhodey rests his hands on Tony’s back, pulling him closer. 

Tony rests his cheek on Rhodey's shoulder, unsure how long they drift together.   



End file.
